


Breathless

by unsettled



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, PWP, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Henry tightens his grip, ever so slightly, and Coward gasps for breath, straining against Henry's hands.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> for clementinestarling's prompt of breathplay

Coward is not that small of a man. A bit on the short side, perhaps, but not that diminutive. And Henry is really not that much larger than he is, a few inches taller, a bit broader of shoulder, a tad more muscular, but really, not that much. 

His hands feel enormous, though. When they touch him, when they slide down his back, cup his chin, wrap around his cock, they feel so large, so overwhelming that Coward feels almost fragile, like Henry could break him to pieces. 

Not that Henry would need his hands to break him. 

When Henry settles Coward's back against his front, between his legs, propped up by the headboard, his hands feel as though they could span the whole of his waist - they can't, he knows they can't, but for a moment it feels as though Blackwood could simply pick him up like that. Those hands slide up Coward's chest, warm, one sliding down his arm and circling his wrist like some heavy, leather cuff, pulling it back, far enough that he can't stay balanced on his own, sprawled back against Henry, feeling Henry's cock rubbing insistently at his back, spreading a wet trail. The other hand slide up, curls around his throat, covering his skin entirely, thumb and forefinger pressed deeply into the hollows behind Coward's jaw, head pulled back until it rests over Henry's shoulder, his gaze directed upward. He can feel the heavy, accelerated beat of his heart, throbbing against Henry's fingers; he swallows, and it is caught, almost painful, in the palm of Henry's hand. 

"Touch yourself," Henry whispers, and Coward scrabbles at his cock, bucking into his touch the second he's able. Henry tightens his grip, ever so slightly, and Coward gasps for breath, straining against Henry's hands. His hand moves faster on his cock, already drenched with precome, and Henry bites at his shoulder. 

"Can you breathe?" Henry asks, and Coward gasps out a stuttered yes. Henry hums at that, and his hand moves, leaving Coward's neck suddenly cold, shifting upward. His broad palm covers Coward's mouth, open and panting wetly against it, thumb and forefinger pinching shut his nose. Coward shudders, tries to hold his breath, every stroke on his cock more and more sensitive with every beat of his heart, every second that his vision swims, fuzzy around the edges, the sea roaring in his ears, about to crash into him, sweep him under and drown him completely. He gasps, needy for air, and there is none, not even a hint, just more blackness rising to meet him as he thrashes in Henry's grip, no longer playful but fighting, desperate, starving for a breath, his hand tightening on his cock once more before his is coming, so violently he loses everything for a bit, dragged under by the weight of it slamming into him.


End file.
